


Sheith is canon too

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtis is a friend, Honeymoon, Kosmo has puppies, M/M, Marriage, Sheith is valid, Weddings, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Why? Because fuck you, that's why.





	Sheith is canon too

After the war Keith and Shiro got married and had nonstop sex when they weren't exploring space together or playing with Kosmo. Because Keith is a fucking adult and always has been and Shiro was never a goddamn dad to him, the marriage was not incest or pedo or illegal. They didn't make babies but they adopted alien orphans and Kosmo had lots of puppies. Tons of them. And Curtis, who was a real person with a personality and their good friend, took home three puppies and always took care of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate realities exist, people. DID SLAV TEACH YOU NOTHING?


End file.
